


Lex Miller imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Lex Miller imagines from my tumblrs





	Lex Miller imagines

· 7 minutes in heaven is not an uncommon game at the parties you guys attend

· Billy and Marcus got picked to go in first who definitely made out

· then Saya and Maria and Saya clearly had her hands up Maria’s shirt which was freshly pressed when they went in and a wrinkled mess when they came out

· Lex’s first question is always “did you shag?” when any pair comes out

· Viktor got a blowjob from Brandy

· Petra and Willie got picked but they did nothing in the closet, not even talked

· then it was you and him

· it wasn’t the first time you two hooked up

· Lex got right down to business, slipping his hand down your pants

· “you’re already hard? Thank christ, i need a good pounding right now”

· he dropped his pants and you started fucking him

· Lex made it a point to bang on the walls as you thrusted into him

· and moan louder than he normally did

· “is that really necessary Lex?”

· “i want everyone out there to know you’re balls deep in me”

· when Viktor knocked on the door signalling your time was up Lex was disappointed

· “meet me upstairs in five we’re not done until we’ve both cum so many times we black out and not from the alcohol”

· when you guys left the closet no one could look at you two in the eyes

· except for Billy who threw his arm around Lex’s shoulders

· “jeez you smell like sex… Wish Marcus would man up and fuck me like that”

· then you and Lex met up in the first available bedroom

· and fucked until you did indeed black out


End file.
